daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrcoril's Plot
Tyrcoril's Plot is a three-part campaign in the Daerraphere universe run by Apeirogon. It takes place in Niapra, Stenn, and Vestya, among other locations. It follows a man named Tyrcoril on his quest to take down the gods. Part I: Trust in the Untrustworthy Characters * Ripper, the Lost: * Janvias: * Gronk: * Seth Welton: Seth is a Human rogue NPC. He is an art thief working for a thieves' guild in Niapra City. He informed the PCs of the Ketis disease and accompanied them on their mission to stop it. * Nahla al-Siddiqui: Nahla is a Human scientist NPC. She is the wife of Barmyl and is studying the Ketis disease when the adventurers meet her. * Barmyl Nassrynn: Barmyl is a Dwarf scientist NPC. She is the wife of Nahla and studies geology. She was staying in Niapra City while Nahla was looking into the Ketis disease. * Rip SteakFace: Rip is a Human fighter NPC. He is the general of the Niapran Army. He served Queen Vestele Kelric, and filled her role as leader of Niapra after her death. Initially being an antagonist towards the PCs, he joined up with them after Tyrcoril betrayed Kelric. * Tyrcoril Filbenn: Tyrcoril is a High Elf wizard NPC. He is the main villain of the campaign, and wishes to destroy all the evil-aligned gods and rule over their domains. He created the Ketis virus as a way to get workers to create the prototypes for the portals to the gods' planes, then went to Stenn to summon the servants of the gods and steal their power. Story The Ketis Threat The campaign begins in the Niapra Museum of Art. While observing some famous paintings, the group notices a man acting strangely. He appears to be marking down the times the guards shifts change. After the museum closes, they confront him. He claims that his friend is a guard, but he can't remember when the shifts change so he is writing them down. The group is unconvinced. Ripper convinces him he is part of the same theives' guild as the man, which gets him to tell the truth. He reveals that his name is Seth Welton, and that he's been stealing art to pay for protection from a disease known as Ketis, which makes those infected with it act zombie-like and create strange pyramids out of seemingly random objects. Hospital Troubles The group decides to go to a hospital in Niapra City to investigate this disease. There they meet Nahla al-Siddiqui, who has been researching the disease. She says that she is going to head to a larger hospital in Dawnrock where most of the research into the Ketis is being done, and invites the group to tag along. After a day of travel, they make it to Dawnrock and find the entire town infected with Ketis. A massive pyramid has been constructed in the center of the town. They investigate the hospital, which hasn't fared any better. The place is filled with a strange biomass that those in the later stages of Ketis seem to create. They make their way to the basement of the hospital, where they find a hidden room that appears to be meant to create new, more deadly versions of the Ketis disease. After finding a notebook detailing many of the experiments conducted there, several Ketis contained in liquid-filled tanks break out of their confinements and attack them. The group defeats the Ketis, then heads to the morgue, where they find Toland Jupiterra trapped in a pile of biomass. He transforms into a massive, bloated Ketis and attacks them. The adventurers manage to knock him out, however, and drag him along with them. As they begin to leave, the biomass comes to life, and almost a hundred tall creatures made entirely of the goop chase after them. They escape the hospital and head back towards Niapra City. As they leave, the pyramid begins to glow and a beam of light shoots out from the top of it. Infiltration When the adventurers return to Niapra City, they discover than an outbreak of Ketis has occurred. A group of soldiers, lead by Rip SteakFace, is maintaining order and capturing many of the Ketis. After the whole situation is dealt with, the soldiers take crates full of Ketis back to their ship. The adventurers stow away on the ship as it heads back to the island that the military base is on. When they arrive, they see SteakFace meeting up with Queen Vestele Kelric. The Ketis are being brought to a building in the center of the island. The adventurers follow SteakFace and Kelric to another building on the island, which has no clear markings or any indication as to what it is. As they go along, our heroes think that the guards and soldiers see them several times, but they do not get captured. They follow SteakFace and Kelric through a hidden door down to a laboratory of some sort containing much of the same equipment as the hidden room in the Dawnrock hospital. In the lab is Tyrcoril Filbenn, the Queen's scientific advisor. Kelric begins yelling at Tyrcoril about his progress on the Ketis. He assures her that everything will be completed on time, then gives SteakFace a dose of a vaccine for the disease. Suddenly, Seth runs out into the open and reveals that he is actually a Doppelganger disguised as Seth. He shows the three where the adventurers are hiding. Tyrcoril pulls a lever, which makes the floor drop out from under them. They fall into a large arena, and are forced to battle many monsters before they escape back to the mainland. The real Seth was also put into the arena, and escaped with the rest of them. During the escape, they raid the armory, acquiring some new weapons, including the Sun's Bow, a shortbow that deals extra radiant damage, as well as the Frozen Rapier, a rapier that deals cold damage. Spreading Disease The adventurers hide out at the Dapper Tuba, the local Tavern. As the days go by, less guards and soldiers can be seen throughout the city. However, Ketis sightings become more common. It seems like the disease is being left unchecked. With the lack of security, the group manages to sneak back onto the military island with relative ease. However, when they arrive, they discover some new enemies. There are now three new versions of the Ketis made entirely out of biomass: one that is on fire and can shoot fireballs, one that has an electric field around it, and one that can teleport and deals psychic damage. These new Ketis guard the island instead of regular soldiers. They make their way towards the building where the Ketis lab was. Kelric, Tyrcoril, and Rip are in the lab. Instead of being stealthy, they just jump out into the lab, ready to attack. Kelric taunts them, saying that they are too late. She explains that the people of Niapra hate her, and that in order to raise people's opinions of her she must seem like the hero of Niapra. Tyrcoril crafted and spread the Ketis virus to give something for Kelric to "save" the people from. As she monologues, however, her skin and eyes begin turning gray. Strange lumps and warts begin appearing on her. The Ketis virus has set in. She yells at Tyrcoril, saying that she should be immune to the virus. Tyrcoril then says that this strain was made specifically for her. Kelric soon succumbs to the disease, growing to about nine feet tall, with biomass oozing out of every orifice. Rip Steakface, angry at Tyrcoril's betrayal, attacks him, but suddenly the roof is torn open. A blue dragon has arrived. Tyrcoril climbs onto the dragon's back and flies away. Kelric begins to attack those who remained. She attacks a few of them by spitting biomass at them, which forms into biomass Ketis when it hits the ground. The group manages to defeat Kelric and the minions she created. Rip Steakface, now on their side after what happened, agrees to help them find Tyrcoril. He says that the dragon was heading north. Tyrcoril's Lab The group returns to the Dapper Tuba, but finds that the disease has managed to spread wildly while they were at the military base. Several pyramids like those in Dawnrock have been built in the center of the city. The group dismantles them, but Ripper, the Lost is killed by an electric Ketis in the process. He has unfinished business in the material plane, so he sticks around as a ghost. The group discovers that the pyramids all have a bit of biomass in the center. Soon, the group heads north. They find some dragon-looking tracks in the mountains, which they trace to a cave. Inside they find the blue dragon that Tyrcoril escaped on. He tells them that he doesn't know much more than they do about Tyrcoril's whereabouts, other than that he has a lab of some sort in the mountains far north. Finding this lab was not very difficult. It was built into the side of a cliff, and had an active Ketis pyramid right next to it. This pyramid seems to be made out of solid metal rather than random objects. The group gets into the lab so easily that it seems like Tyrcoril wants them to be there. They find Tyrcoril in the main part of his lab. He is standing in front of a massive, ice-blue portal. He greets them when they enter, and tells them that the portal is to another plane of existance, and is powered by the pyramid. The group begins to attack him, but suddenly an ice devil comes out of the portal. While the group fends off the creature, Tyrcoril presses some buttons and levers at a control panel nearby before escaping. After defeating the ice devil, the group investigates what Tyrcoril did to the control panel. They discover that the control panel is for some sort of "Mega Ketis" that could destroy all of Niapra. Luckily, they are able to undo whatever Tyrcoril did, and prevent any sort of disaster. As an added bonus, they also manage to get rid of all of the biomass Ketis. As they are about to leave, three people emerge from the portal. One is a tiefling carrying a lute, one is an amnian skunk, and one is of an unknown race wearing a bird-like suit of armor. They reveal themselves to be Sarza Kalborys, Caracene Tyde, and Cistell Whyte, respectively. They ask the group where Tyrcoril went, before running off. Ketis Cured The group gathers some Ketis vaccines from Tyrcoril's lab and brings them back to Niapra City. Seth and Rip stay in the city, while Nahla and Barmyl invite Janvias and Gronk to come with them to Stenn. The two introduce the PCs to Brenmythe, Nahla and Barmyl's best friend and captain of the Kanelya. Soon, the group is headed to Stenn. Part II: Power of the Gods Characters * Ripper: See above * Janvias: See above * Gronk: See above * Tallius Extravacus IV: The eccentric son of Tallius III, the king of Stenn, he can often be found hanging around taverns telling stories of his dangerous escapades, some of which may or may not be true. * Nahla: See above. * Barmyl: See above. * Brenmythe Galkilia: Brenmythe is a Half-Elf fighter NPC. She is the captain of the Kanelya, and met up with the PCs after the Ketis had been defeated. She brought them to Stenn and accompanied them on their adventures there. She has been searching for her long lost love, Sarza, for many years. * Weywocket: Weywocket is a Gnome bard/fighter NPC. He was doing music for various Stennan taverns in exchange for food and shelter when the PCs found him. Having become more of a hardened adventurer since the events of Beyond the Narrow Wilds and Violet, he is more skilled in combat. * Cistell Whyte: Cistell is an Amnian fox wizard NPC. She is part of the Thiamor Stone Mage's Guild and has a taste for adventure. A few years before the events of the game, she lost an arm while researching the Ghelak Cube. She now has a suit of armor created from technology from the cube. * Caracene Tyde: Caracene is an Amnian Skunk wizard NPC. She is the best friend of Cistell Whyte and part of the Thiamor Stone Mage's Guild. * Sarza Kalborys: Sarza is a Tiefling bard NPC. She became trapped across time and space after a mishap in the Feywilds. After meeting up with Cistell and Caracene and discovering Tyrcoril's plans, she finally reunited with Brenmythe. * Serana Olamys: Serana is a Wood Elf fighter/rogue NPC. She used to be a pirate in Ereneas, but became commander of the Erenean Navy after contact with Okos was reestablished. She aided the adventurers in their final battle against Tyrcoril. * Tyrcoril: See above. * Rip: See above. Story Part III: Evil Reborn Characters * Ripper: See above. * Weywocket: See above. * Cistell: See above. * Caracene: See above. * Brenmythe: See above. * Sarza: See above. * Vurthisk: An ancient turtlefolk warlock, Vurthisk has great knowledge of many magical artifacts, including the Ghelak Cube. He used to live in Stenn, but now resides in the Thiamor Stone Mages' Guild. * Tallius: Since he sold his soul, Tallius has been a servant of the goddess Zeboim. He holds one of the Ghelak Cubes. * Namari: See above. * Barmyl: See above. * Zenithar Morn: Zenithar is the founder and current leader of Thiamor Stone Mages' Guild. * Queen Maeoryn: Queen Maeoryn is the queen of Okos, the tropical island nation populated mostly by dwarves. The nation is famous for its airships. It recently reestablished contact with Ereneas after a 2000-year storm finally cleared. * Namari Amastacia: Namari is one of the few students at Valharris Academy to complete the final quest. Since she graduated, she has traveled around, performing for many different famous adventurers. She came to Okos to celebrate the end of the storm over Ereneas, and soon was taken in by Queen Maeoryn. * Ghelak Tyrcoril: Ghelak Tyrcoril is an evil beast formed from the Ghelak Cube. It seems to be the reincarnation of Tyrcoril. * REDACTED: Secretly an ancient magical being, REDACTED lived in REDACTED during the REDACTED Revolution. She was heavily affected by the REDACTED of REDACTED, and the following zombie apocalypse. * REDACTED: Served REDACTED during the REDACTED Revolution. Fell in love with REDACTED, who granted her eternal life. * REDACTED: A former doctor in REDACTED, REDACTED, he met up with REDACTED during the REDACTED of REDACTED. * REDACTED: REDACTED was a member of the REDACTED army before the REDACTED of REDACTED, where she met REDACTED. * REDACTED: A sniper for the REDACTED, she met REDACTED during the REDACTED of REDACTED. * REDACTED: A servant of REDACTED himself, REDACTED is a REDACTED of the REDACTED. Story Category:Campaigns